Brave
Brave is a 2012 Pixar animated movie. The main character, princess Merida, is a daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor. She also has three younger brothers. When her mother tells her to marry a prince Merida visits a witch to change her mother's mind, but instead the witch's spell turns Elinor and Merida's brothers into bears. English Title: Brave Release dates: * USA - June 10, 2012 - Seattle International Film Festival * USA - June 18, 2012 - Hollywood, California (premiere) * Australia - June 21, 2012 * USA - June 22, 2012 * UK - June 30, 2012 - Edinburgh International Film Festival * UK - August 3, 2012 (Scotland only) * Ireland - August 3, 2012 * UK - August 13, 2012 Singers Touch the Sky & Into the Open Air soloist: Julie Fowlis My Spirit Flies soloist: Frankie Barranco Additional voices * John Hasler Auditions * Reese Witherspoon - Merida, replaced because of scheduling conflicts Albanian Title: Rebelja Release date: 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Arabic Title: أسطورة مريدا / 'Usturat mmaridanaan Release dates: * Egypt - August 15, 2012 * Kuwait - August 18, 2012 * Algeria - August 30, 2013 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * أسماء سمير / Asmaa Samir * إلهامي أمين / Ilhami Amin * أميرة الناصر / Amira El-Naser * إيناس صبري / Inas Sabri * جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser * سالي قنديل / Sally Qandil * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمد قنديل / Mohammad Qandil * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jondi Auditions Soloists * جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry Other info * This is the first Disney/Pixar movie dubbed into Modern Standard Arabic. * The movie was planned to be dubbed into Egyptian Arabic instead, the language was change after the casting when Disney sent orders to change the script's language. * They planned to dub the Soloist's parts too, but after realizing that MSA doesn't sound well with them they decided to leave them in English. Arabic TV Title: أسطورة مريدا / 'Usturat mmaridanaan Release date: 2013 Singers Soloist: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Other info * It's just a partial redub, as the movie was already dubbed into MSA. They dubbed the songs and changed the lines about fate, magic and love. Armenian Title: Խիզախ արքայադուստրը Release date: June 19, 2016 Singers Soloist: Մերի Դանիելյան / Meri Danielyan Azerbaijani Title: Cəsur Qız Brazilian Portuguese Title: Valente Release date: July 20, 2012 Singers Soloist: Manu Gavassi Additional voices * Christiane Monteiro * Evie Saide * Maíra Góes * Mauro Horta * Márcia Coutinho * Reginaldo Primo * Pâmela Rodrigues * Mariana Féo * Sylvia Salustti * Doriana Mendes * Xico Pupo * Maurício Luz * Fernando Mendonça * Eduardo Drummond * Marcelo Garcia * Mauro Ramos * Philippe Maia * Yago Machado * Perla Ficher * Juliana Franco * Mona Villardo * Jill Viegas * Symô * Jairo Bonfim * Juliano Cortuah Bulgarian Title: Храбро сърце / Hrabro sartse Release date: August 3, 2012 Dub director: Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova Translator: Йоанна Йорданова / Yoanna Yordanova Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Lyricist: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Creative supervisor: Венета Янкова / Veneta Yankova Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Невена Цонева / Nevena Tsoneva Mor'du singer: Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov Additional voices * Анатолий Божинов / Anatoliy Bozhinov * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Константин Лунгов / Kontantin Lungov * Мариан Маринов / Marian Marinov * Антоанета Георгиева / Antoaneta Georgieva * Георги Иванов / Georgi Ivanov * Лина Шишкова / Lina Shishkova * Мариета Петрова / Marieta Petrova * Цветослава Симеонова / Tsvetoslava Simeonova Canadian French Title: Rebelle Release date: June 22, 2012 Dub director and translator: Valérie Bocher Musical director and lyricist: François Asselin Dubbing and music studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Marilou Bourdon Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Dominique Faure * Monique Fauteux * Nancy Fortin * Catherine Léveillé * José Paradis * Francesco Verrecchia Additional voices * Manon Arsenault * Alexandre Fortin * Kim Jalabert * Manon Leblanc * Christian Perrault * Pierre-Étienne Rouillard * François Trudel Cantonese Title: 勇敢傳說之幻險森林 Release date: August 8, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * Peggy Gwok / 郭碧珍 / Gwok Bik-Jan * Lily Poon / 潘芳芳 / Poon Fong-Fong * 張振聲 / Jeung Jan-Sing * KaKa / 鄭佩嘉 / Jeng Pooi-Ga * 盧行偉 / Lo Hang-Wai * 鄭應錚 / Jeng Ying-Jang * 劉慧賢 / Lau Wai-Yin * 潘凱媛 / Poon Hoi-Nui Castilian Spanish Title: Indomable Release date: August 10, 2012 Singers Soloist: Russian Red | Lourdes Hernández González Additional voices * Javier Moreno * Luis Miguel Cajal * Julián Rodríguez * Boris Sanz * Luna Azahara Romo González * David Duque Martín * Jorge Teixeira * Frank Gálvez * Carmen Podio * Amalia Cantarero * Milagros Fernández * Antonio Cremades * Nacho Aramburu * José Escobosa * Álvaro Serrano * Fernando Hernández Auditions * Guiomar Alburquerque Durán - for Merida; rejected because Disney wanted the same voice for Merida in both Castilian Spanish and Catalan dubs. Catalan Title: Indomable Singers Soloist: Ana Fernández Pellicer Croatian Title: Merida hrabra Release date: August 9, 2012 Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Ivan Plazibat Translator: Ivan Plazibat Music director: Goran Kuretić Lyricist: Goran Kuretić Creative supervisor: Mariusz Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Mor'du singer: Ljubo Zečević Additional voices * Hana Hegedušić * Goran Vrbanić * Dinko Vujević * Jelena Kuljančić * Andreja Fičko * Marko Movre * Fabijan Pavao Medvešek * Ivana Deumić * Goran Kuretić Other info * Ljubo Zečević did additional voices in the Serbian dub. Czech Title: Rebelka Release date: August 16, 2012 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vojtěch Kotek Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineers: * Guillermo Teillier * Lukáš Polifka Production: Marek Hrazdil Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Radka Fišarová Mor'du ''/ ''Medvěd Mordu singer: Karel Heřmánek My Spirit Flies /'' ''Kdy vzlétnu já ''soloist: Lucie Vondráčková Additional voices * Ernesto Čekan * Zdeněk Hess * Monika Hladová * Jaromír Holub * Jiří Ployhar * Radek Seidl * Lída Finková * Jindřich Hinke * David Holý * Lucie Novotná * Alena Průchová * Martina Šťastná Danish Title: ''Modig Release date: 2012 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Sonny Lahey Translator: Hans Kristian Bang Music director: Vibeke Dueholm Lyricists: * Hans Kristian Bang * Trine Dansgaard Sound engineer: Jens Davidsen Editor: Jens Davidsen Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Mixing studio: Shepperton International Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen Additional voices * Anders Ørsager Hansen * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Claus Storgaard * Helle Henning * Jens Nørkjær * Johnny Jørgensen * Mads Wille * Mette Marckmann * Mia Aunbirk * Pauline Rehné * Pernille Schrøder * Sonny Lahey - Clan people, People * Thomas Corneliussen * Ulla Holger Dutch Title: Brave Release date: July 18, 2012 Singers Soloist: Marieke Dollekamp Additional voices * Thijs van Aken * Maaike Arkesteijn * Anneke Beukman * Han van Eijk * Ewout Eggink * Choukri Hachchi * Pascal Hartog * Inge 't Hardt * Elles Haverkort * Sander de Heer * Marcel Jonker * Suzanne Liem * Fred Meijer * Just Meijer * Franky Rampen * Edward Reekers * Marike Sterk * Ellen Steusel * Desirée Verhagen * Donna Vrijhof * Barry Worsteling Other info * Caro Lenssen, the voice of Merida is the daughter of Renée Soutendijk, the voice of Elinor. Egyptian Arabic Title: ??? Estonian Title: Vaprake Release date: August 3, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version European French Title: Rebelle Release dates: * France - July 1, 2012 - Paris Cinema Festival * France - August 1, 2012 Artistic director: Ninou Fratellini Dialogue adapter: Houria Belhadji Friendly participation: Michel Hazanavicius Song directors: * Claude Lombard * François Asselin Song adaptations: * Houria Belhadji * François Asselin Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Maeva Méline Additional voices * Mathieu Buscatto * Patrice Dozier * Bertrand Nadler * Nicolas Raccah * Emmanuel Gradi * Julia Boutteville * Sophie Arthuys * Marianne Leroux * Charlyne Pestel * Christèle Billault * Catherine Desplaces * Fabrice Fara European Portuguese Title: Indomável Release date: August 15, 2012 Singers Soloist: Isabel Jacobetty Additional voices * Mário Redondo * Alexandre Ferreira * Carla Garcia * Carla Mendes * Luís Lobão * José Pedro Bruto da Costa * Filipe Leal * Patrícia Mendes Finnish Title: Urhea Release date: August 24, 2012 Dialogue director: Markus Bäckman Translator: Marko Hartama Music director: Markus Bäckman Music translator: Tuija Korhonen Dubbing studio: SDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Saara Aalto Additional voices * Ella Pyhältö * Kari Tamminen * Tommi Haapaniemi * Hanna-Riikka Siitonen * Susa Saukko * Katja Aakkula * Camilla Bäckman * Pasi Piispanen * Pekka Kuorikoski Flemish Title: Brave Release date: July 18, 2012 Singers Soloist: Eva De Roovere Georgian Title: German Title: Merida – Legende der Highlands Release date: August 2, 2012 Dub studio: Film- & Fernseh-Synchron Berlin/München Story, dialogue director and translator: Katrin Fröhlich Lyricist: Christine Roche Music director: Tommy Amper Music recording: Jamzone Studios Mixing: Shepperton International Creative manager: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * Uwe Adams * Peter Bischof * Solceig Duda * Ulli Essmann * Katrin Fröhlich * Uwe Jelliner * Ricarda Kinnen * Alisa Palmer * Gabriele Schramm-Philipp * Oliver Posener * Axel Sichrovsky * Dirc Simpson * Anita Straube * Manuel Straube * Sarah Tkotsch * Frank Oliver Weißmann Greek Title: Brave Release date: September 20, 2012 Singers Soloist: Πέννυ Μπαλατζή / Pénny Balatzí Other info * Σάκης Μπουλάς / Sákis Boulás, the Greek voice of Fergus, died because of cancer in 2014 at the age of 59. Hebrew Title: אמיצה Release date: July 12, 2012 Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Singers Soloist: רויטל זלצמן / Revital Zaltsman Additional voices * שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen * דן קיזלר / Dan Kizler * Dana Semo * Tali Ben Yosef * Liz Ravian * Niso Kawiia * Sivan Kartzner Hindi Title: ब्रेव Release date: June 22, 2012 Singers Soloist: Aparnaa Bhaagwat Hungarian Title: Merida, a bátor Release date: August 2, 2012 Singers Soloist (Touch the Sky, Into the Open Air & Learn Me Right): 'Lola' Korsós Judit Additional voices * Balogh Cecília * György-Rózsa Sándor * Jánosi Ferenc * Presits Tamás * Szórádi Erika * Batki László * Boros Sándor * Fellegi Lénárd * Péter Barbara * Csadi Zoltán * Horváth Gercely * Király Adrián * Sörös Miklós * Varga Rókus * Bolba Éva * Boros Tibor * Füredi Nikolett * Pivarcsi Gábor Icelandic Title: Hin Hugrakka Release date: August 10, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Auditions * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir - Merida, really wanted the role, rejected because of "sounding too young" Indonesian Title: Brave Release date: June 22, 2012 Singers Soloist: Miranti Yassovi Amalia Italian Title: Ribelle - The Brave (previously Brave - Coraggiosa e ribelle) Release dates: * Italy - June 23, 2012 - Taormina Film Festival * Italy - September 5, 2012 Singers Soloist: 'Noemi' Veronica Scopelliti Japanese Title: メリダとおそろしの森 Release date: July 21, 2012 Dub studio: スタジオ・エコー / Studio echo Dub director: 松岡裕紀 / Matsuoka Yūki Translator: いずみつかさ / Izumi Tsukasa Translation supervisor: Ian MacDougall Creative supervisor: 津司大三 / Tsushi Daisuke Producer: 佐藤淳 / Satō Jun Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Kabardian Singers Soloist: Оксана Кушхова / Oksana Kushkhova Kazakh Title: Батыл жүрек Release date: June 21, 2012 Dub studio: Cinema Tone Production Dub director: Айжан Жамшитова / Aıjan Jamshıtova Translator: Linqua Serve Adapters: * Тұрысбек Сәукетаев / Turysbek Sáýketaev * Салтанат Дүнгенбаева / Saltanat Dúngenbaeva Music director: Денис Коноплёв / Denıs Konoplıov Lyricist: Арман Дүйсенов / Arman Dúısenov Creative supervisor: Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Touch the Sky & Into the Open Air soloist: Мақпал Исабекова / Maqpal Isabekova Mor'du singer: Төлеубек Мұхамеджанұлы Аралбай / Tóleýbek Muhamedjanuly Aralbaı Additional voices * Мақпал Исабекова / Maqpal Isabekova * Төлеубек Мұхамеджанұлы Аралбай / Tóleýbek Muhamedjanuly Aralbaı * Азамат Қанапия / Azamat Qanapııa * Бейбіт Қамаранов / Beıbit Qamaranov - The Snow, Little Dinuvo, Episode * Жасұлан Симонов / Jasulan Sımonov - Episode Khmer Title: Korean Title: 메리다와 마법의 숲 Release date: September 27, 2012 Singers Soloist: 송상은 / Song Sang-Eun Additional voices * 이진화 / Lee Jin-Hwa Latin Spanish Title: Valiente Recording date: May 2012 Dub studios: * Taller Acústico (Mexico) * Media Pro Com (Argentina) - Favio Posca's lines Dub directors: * Mario Castañeda (Taller Acústico) * Raúl Aldana (Media Pro Com) Translator: Katya Ojeda Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil * Berenice Esquivel Lyricist: Gaby Cárdenas Editing studio: Diseño en Audio Dialog editor: Carlos Castro Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Touch the Sky & Into the Open Air soloist: 'Yuridia' Francisca Gaxiola Flores Mor'du singer: José Lavat Additional voices * Arturo Castañeda * Carlos del Campo * Carolina Ayala * Carolina Hernández * Eduardo MacGregor * Gerardo Velázquez * Germán Lobos * Jesús Guzmán * José Juan * Maggie Vera * Maru Iniestra * Noé Velázquez * Paula Arias Esquivel * Ricardo Méndez * Roberto Velázquez Trailers Latvian Title: Drošsirde Release date: August 10, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Other dubbers * Kaspars Pūce * Zane Burnicka * Lidija Pupure * Jānis Kirmuška * Mārtiņš Vilsons * Jānis Reinis * Baiba Rožkalna Lithuanian Title: Karaliska drasa Release date: August 10, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Malay Release date: 201? Marathi Singers Soloist: Aparnaa Bhaagwat Norwegian Title: Modig Release date: August 31, 2012 Dialogue director: Else Gunhild Ljøstad Dialogue translator: Odd Espen Jensen Song director: Else Gunhild Ljøstad Song translators: * Harald Mæle * Odd Espen Jensen Dubbing studio: SDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Signe Marie Rustad Additional voices * Anders Kjepperud * Cathrine Bang Norum * Hans-Petter Moen * Harald Mæle * Inger Gundersen * Kjærand Moe * Morten Bergheim * Øyvind B. Lyse Persian Glory Singers * Arash * کیمیا زحمتکش / Kimia Zahnatkesh Other info * They used new songs instead of Touch the Sky and Into the Open Air, but the main themes of the songs were preserved. Polish Title: Merida waleczna Release date: August 17, 2012 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Artistic supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Title lector: Przemysław Nikiel Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Anita Lipnicka Mor’du singer: Andrzej Grabowski My Spirit Flies soloist: Justyna Bojczuk Choir: * Agnieszka Tomicka * Katarzyna Owczarz Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Paulina Jańczak * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner * Milena Suszyńska * Anna Sroka-Hryń * Olga Szomańska * Andrzej Chudy * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Bartosz Martyna * Daniel Wojsa * Adam Krylik * Jakub Szydłowski * Łukasz Talik * Agnieszka Tomicka * Katarzyna Owczarz Putonghua Title: 勇敢傳說 Release date: June 19, 2012 Singers Soloist: Jalane Hu | 胡维纳 / Hú Wéi-Nà Romanian Title: Neînfricata Release date: August 17, 2012 Dub and music studio: Ager Film Dub director: Anca Sigartău Translator: Ioana Sandache Music director: Bogdan Giurgiu Lyricist: Bogdan Giurgiu Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Mor'du singer: Cristi Crețu Chiar Pot Zbura / My Spirit Flies ''singer: Paula Seling Additional voices * Tamara Roman * Ani Crețu * Petronela Costin * Andreea Petrea * Florian Ghimpu * Ionuț Grama * Monica Pricob * Mediana Vlad * Răzvan Georgescu * Alin Maghiar * Bogdan Giurgiu Auditions Merida * Antonia Iacobescu * Laura Cosoi * Ana Maria Georgescu Other info * Disney paid 5000 € to Alina Chinie (Merida), 5500 € to Aurelian Temișan (Lord Macintosh), 4000 € to Luminița Gheorghiu (The Witch) and 7000 € to Paula Seling (''My Spirit Flies singer). Russian Title: Храбрая сердцем Release date: June 21, 2012 Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Георгий Даниелянц / Georgii Danieliants Translator: Ольга Воейкова / Olga Voeikova Dub script author: Елена Ставрогина / Elena Stavrogina Sound engieers: * Полина Волынкина / Polina Volynkina * Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Music directors: * Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova * Ксения Шемякина / Kseniia Shemiakina Lyricists: * Елена Ставрогина / Elena Stavrogina * Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva * Анна Севостьянова / Anna Sevostianova Creative supervisor: Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Ксения Шемякина / Kseniia Shemiakina My Spirit Flies singer: Елизавета Арзамасова / Elizaveta Arzamasova Additional voices * Александр Хомик / Aleksandr Khomik * Владимир Баранов / Vladimir Baranov * Марина Гридасова / Marina Gridasova * Юлия Свиридова / Iuliia Sviridova * Юрий Дормидонтов / Iurii Dormidontov * Ксения Шемякина / Kseniia Shemiakina - soloist * Мария Фортунатова / Mariia Fortunatova * Игорь Сергеев / Igor Sergeev * Арман Хачатрян / Arman Khachatrian Serbian Title: Храбра Мерида / Hrabra Merida Release dates: * Premiere: September 1, 2012 * Theater release: September 6, 2012 Dub company: Livada produkcija Dub studio: Moby Dub director: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Translator: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić * Милан Маричић / Milan Maričić * Драган Манојловић / Dragan Manojlović * Предраг Љубеновић / Predrag Ljubenović * Љубо Зечевић / Ljubo Zečević * Денин Сердаревић / Denin Serdarević * Горан Куретић / Goran Kuretić * Марко Мовре / Marko Movre * Динко Вујевић / Dinko Vujević * Горан Врбанић / Goran Vrbanić * Фабијан Павао Медвешек / Fabijan Pavao Medvešek Other info * Ljubo Zečević dubbed Fergus in the Croatian dub. * The premiere was held in the Kolosej cinema. * It was released on DVD. Sinhala Title: Slovak Title: Neskrotná Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * Lukáš Dóza * Tibor Frlajs * Peter Graus * Kristína Holková * Marián Kachút * Matúš Krátky * Marián Lipták * Miroslav Málek * Martina Michalcová * Petra Pobežalová * Daniela Pribulová * Eva Sakálová * Slavo Solovic * Milan Spodiak * Stanislav Staško * Tatiana Šúrová * Dušan Vaňo * Tomáš Zubák Slovene Title: Pogum Release date: September 20, 2012 Singers Soloists: * Tanja Ravljen * Katja Ajster Additional voices * Rok Kunaver * Alenka Kozolc Gregurić * Igor Potočnik * Maruša Bertoncelj * Matej Rajk * Gregor Mihelčič * Vojko Sfiligoj * Rok Kelvišar * Helena Berden * Vladirmir Kosovič * Jure Lavrin * Luka Prijatelj * Tomaž Rižnar * Katja Ajster * Kajetan Jerič * Alen Hrvatin Swedish Title: Modig Release date: August 31, 2012 Dialogue director: Daniel Sjöberg Translator: Robert Cronholt Song director: Daniel Sjöberg Song translator: Vicki Benckert Recording studio: SDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Publisher: Eric Broberg (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Sweden AB) Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloists: * Hanna Hedlund * Sanna Martin Additional voices * Anette Friberg Belander * Fredrik Meyer * Jesper Adefelt * Karl Windén * Daniel Goldmann * Sanna Martin * Knut Sjöberg Brise * Patrik Lundström * Joakim Jennefors * Michael Blomqvist Taiwanese Mandarin Title: Yonggan chuanshuo Release date: June 22, 2012 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Thai Title: นักรบสาวหัวใจมหากาฬ Release date: August 9, 2012 Dubbing studio: เกคโค สตูดิโอ คอมเพล็กซ์ / GECCO Studio Complex Dubbing director: กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ / Kritsana Saringkhannon Musical director: สุกานดา บุญยธรรมิก / Sukanda Bunyathanmik Translator: ธนัชชา ศักดิ์สยามกุล / Thanatcha Saksayamkun Lyricist: ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan Creative supervisor: ทศพร (ตุ้ย) รุ่งทิวา / Thotsaphon (Tui) Rungthiwa Mixing studio: เชปเปอร์ตัน อินเตอร์เนชั่นแนล / Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: กานต์พิชชา วุฒิฐิติการ / Kanphitcha Wutthititikan Additional voices * ชานน จำเนียรแพทย์ / Chanon Chamnianpaet * คมสันชัย สุขพิพัฒน์มงคล / Khomsanchai Sukkhaphiwatmongkhon * เกรียงศักดิ์ เหรียญทอง / Kriangsak Rianthong * ณัฐนันท์ ศิริเจริญ / Nathanan Siricharoen * สกล รัตนพรหมมา / Sakon Rattanaphromma * สปัลศิลป์ ศิริชัย / Sapansin Sirichai * วิกร เทศน์สาลี / Wikon Thetsali * วินัย ทาอาสา / Winai Tha-asa * วรพล กาญจน์วีระโยธิน / Woraphon Kanchanawirayothin * ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan * ชิดชนก แย้มมา / Chatchanok Yaemma * อวรรณ เย็นพูนสุข / Orawan Yenphunsuk * พลอยนภัส ชื่นประดิษฐุ์ / Phloinaphat Chuenpradit * สีส้ม เอี่ยมสรรพางค์ / Sisom Iamsanphang * สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Boonyathanmik * สุมาลี สุธีรธรรม / Sumali Suthiratham Other info * Chanjira Nimpitakpong, the voice of Merida, was credited as ณัฏฐ์ จิตต์สมบูรณ์ / Nat Chitsombun. Turkish Title: Cesur Release date: September 7, 2012 Translator: Deniz Sujana Singers Soloist: Deniz Sujana Ukrainian Title: Відважна Release date: June 21, 2012 Dub studio: Le Doyen Dub director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Translator: Роман Кисельов / Roman Kyselov Music director: Тетяна Піроженко / Tetiana Pirozhenko Lyricist: Роман Кисельов / Roman Kyselov Voice-over: Михайло Войчук / Mykhailo Boichuk Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Міла Нітіч / Mila Nitich Additional voices * Людмила Барбір / Liudmyla Barbir * Олексій Череватенко / Oleksii Cherevatenko * Михайло Мальцев / Mykhailo Maltsev * Катерина Башкіна-Зленко / Kateryna Bashkina-Zlenko * Микола Орлов / Mykola Orlov * В’ячеслав Дудко / Viacheslav Dudko Uzbek Title: Sheryurak Qiz Vietnamese Title: Công chúa tóc xù Release dates: * July 3, 2012 - premiere * July 6, 2012 - general release Dubbing director: Nguyễn Đạt Phi Musical director: Phạm Viết Than Translator: Ngọc Kim Lyricist: Phạm Viết Thanh Crewtive supervisor: Dennis Chau Dubbing studio: SDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Tâm Linh Additional voices * Nguyễn Ngọc Thiện * Viết Quỳnh * Thanh Trúc * Khánh Long * Ngọc Chương * Ngọc Nhi * Bé Đăng Quang * Phương Ngọc * Thẩm Thúy Hằng * Ngọc Sang * Mỹ Chi * Chí Hiếu * Lê Tâm * Bé Thế Phong * Bé Tiến Đạt Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Albanian dubs Category:Arabic dubs Category:Modern Standard Arabic dubs Category:Armenian dubs Category:Brazilian Portuguese dubs Category:Portuguese dubs Category:Bulgarian dubs Category:Canadian French dubs Category:French dubs Category:Cantonese dubs Category:Castilian Spanish dubs Category:Spanish dubs Category:Catalan dubs Category:Croatian dubs Category:Czech dubs Category:Danish dubs Category:Dutch dubs Category:Estonian dubs Category:European French dubs Category:European Portuguese dubs Category:Finnish dubs Category:Flemish dubs Category:German dubs Category:Greek dubs Category:Hebrew dubs Category:Hindi dubs Category:Hungarian dubs Category:Icelandic dubs Category:Indonesian dubs Category:Italian dubs Category:Japanese dubs Category:Kabardian dubs Category:Kazakh dubs Category:Korean dubs Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Latvian dubs Category:Lithuanian dubs Category:Malay dubs Category:Marathi dubs Category:Norwegian dubs Category:Persian dubs Category:Persian Glory dubs Category:Polish dubs Category:Putonghua dubs Category:Mandarin dubs Category:Romanian dubs Category:Russian dubs Category:Serbian dubs Category:Slovak dubs Category:Slovene dubs Category:Swedish dubs Category:Taiwanese Mandarin dubs Category:Thai dubs Category:Turkish dubs Category:Ukrainian dubs Category:Vietnamese dubs Category:Pixar Animation Studios Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies